1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells and, more particularly, to a process of encapsulating solar cells.
2. The Prior Art
The search for cost reduction in the fabrication of solar cells is never ending. Presently, the process of encapsulating solar cells involves the application of a precut glass coverslip to a precut finished cell. Such process includes three required costly steps: the requirement to cut the semiconductor wafer to final size, the requirement to cut the glass coverslip to final size, and the requirement precisely to align the wafer and the coverglass to each other prior to their being permanently joined to one another. By eliminating one or more of these required steps, the fabrication costs of solar cells would be appreciably reduced.